Dyskusja użytkownika:TDFANFRENCH
Witaj, TDFANFRENCH, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 16:36, maj 25, 2011 Yes you can join but just win 1 characters.1 user can have a 1 contestant sorry.Who will be in Total Drama : Around the World.I'm adding a Cassie if you want i can change it.The season will be start 1st June. thumb|NathalieCan I join with Nathalie ? Please they delete her from your talk page.This's not fair.Look on this photo.They delete me !!! thumb|LOOK !cAN I BEN IN YOUR NEW SEASON ? YOU ARE IN MY SEASONT SECOND TIME.PLEASE BUT WE ARE FRIENDS.THE FRENCH AND A POLE SHOULD BE THE FRIEND.WE ARE FROM EUROPE.EUROPE IS THE BEST !!! WOW THANKS.Will I debut in episode 3 ? Rachel (from season 1) won Total Drama : Revenge of The Action. Sorry but we are in 2nd episode no in 1st. Ok.How you want is a Tie Challange. They must do a sailor dress.Are you happy ? Hello ? Are you bad on me ? I think that is not a sailor dress.Look here.He must do a version for men.He can be a captain. PErfect,Very Perfect : 123/10 :) I LOVE THIS PICTURE !!! OMG.Next perfect photo.Perfect Gaga,Rihanna.Do a perfect Ania Dąbrowska and I die.You are relly goirng to win. :) Joah please you must call to GwenFan and tell her that she must do a photo.We are going to win,but thanks her we can lose. OMG What she did.Sorry but Magda wrong said she.Monique must answer a question no do a photo.Sorry for my light-stupid sister XD thanks nice photo but magda did a photo :) oh no.Johan you must do something.We have 78,6% they have 78,9%.We must win.You please you must call to GwenFan !!! perfect ! I love Maryvette !!!! Can you help me ? Can you tell me who was vote on Nathalie and on how was voting Emma ? Oh my got.Ania is my favourite contestant.I love you.I don't know what i must say.I love yo.I'm happy because i hace a pircure with ania i was on on her concerts and i am going this friday at 20 on top trendy festival.She will be to.You reas about top trnedy festival it is the best polish festival. my congratulation you won this episode your ania dąbrowska is the pretiest very nice,but I think that this drees can be better.I know you can do it :) is ok :) but i chose 1st dress She stolen your photos.CLICK HERE you can't vote on claire.She is safe.You can vote on emma/monique.She did'n do a challange (againe).I told thath if she won't do a challange again thath 1 of them will be eliminated. just 1 contestant will be eliminated On Przemek's foto there're he and Ania Dąbrowska (she's not his sis ;). And yes on my foto the girl in red glasses it's me. ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 07:31, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) ME :P thumb|left|236px|This is me Johan (TDFANFRENCH) EMMA LEFT FROM GAME OR SHE LEFT FROM VOTE ? emma quit from game or from voting ? She don't want vote or she quit from game ? emma want vote ? she did't quit from game ? I understant you i think that you will be in finale without my help.Your pic are very good if you will stil a quality of your pic you can be a winner OMG i love this pic.i think that you on 51% you will be in finale 3 on which place was France on Eurovision in this year ? CLICK HERE HE STOLEN OUR PHOTOS AND CHANGED NAME OUR CONTESTANT.NATHALIE - LIZZIE ,MARYVETTE - SOPHIE !!! Can you move Total Drama : Top model on total drama fan fiction ,please You can do your fiction on blog.It can be blog on my wiki the challanges from finale are on game's page no why ? noyou understant me.I told that you must choose the best YOUR (maryvette's photo) no from tdi.your favourite picture ep 1 - ep 11 from td:Around the world your picture (5th challange) is good but I told that you must hold a price of toptrendy festival.I send you photo.If you don't "repair" it you can loose this challange,because the winner will be the contestant whose will do a most better photo you can win for.example 3:2 or loose 2:3 thumb|146px she can I know how is the winner do you want know the winner ? my congratulation 2nd place is very high and very good.I wish that you win the next season.I wished it cree in the last season when she was 2nd and she won now.i think that you will be to very high in 3rd season bye I hope it too :D I really like work with you;) Second place is good too ^_^ I've got it last time ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 20:12, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) o wow maryvette (this real) is in final 3 in frances's x-factor i wish her that she will win :) Hi by game Total Drama Shop:Czy to wygrana please????????????????????? http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 what you want from me ? i vote on madison i wanted affraid you XD who voted on you ? you know that samantha change vote to leanne ? JOIN http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 THANKS - BY CHLOE22 I have a brilliant idea!!! As the names Johan and Monique, are french, maybe they could be cousins, but they don't know that they are!!! What do you think??? ¤¤G₩₠nn¥¤¤*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 19:29, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right! It's me. It was on the math contest. The best 3 guys (actualy from my school were only girls) went for it. my school win! ^_^ Indyvidualy I had 3rd place. Congratulations! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 13:47, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) thank you and thanks to cavi can you tell him that me must send photo if he want join ? wow i thought that she is he XD ouch i know that maryvette have been eliminated from x-factor :( Don't be angry Ania Dąbrowska was in "Idol".This show is really similatries to x-factor.She was 8/10.She was eliminated in 2nd episode.And She did the biggest succes from contestants from idol.If Maryvette is really good she will do a cd and will be famous.CLICK HERE' YesCavi 74 11:36, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Cavi 74 11:41, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Can you aska cavi that did he ended a gropup photo.He has 7 hours extra or he will be eliminated.You can tell him thaqt if he didn't finished he can me send a didn't finish photo (I want see what he did a the moment).Przemek9514 10:21, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey, did you like in the group photot, the pose that Johan holds Katie??? G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:50, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) '''YOU WILL BE MY HOUSBAND !!!Catherine977 16:45, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Catherine977' you must vote here! Przemek9514 18:34, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 How did you earned the lucky edit badge???? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:40, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol. Anyway, in my not finished group photo, did you like the pose that Johan holds Katie? He has his hand on her. It's because they are a couple. G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:46, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) 'VOTING IS SECRET YOU MUST VOTE HERE - CLICK !!!' oh thank you but i cant upload my photo now because i have problem with net because i got new netbook and iam using my net from mobile phońe wont to go on total drama wiki chat-Jarrod777 im still on the chat plese come back on the chat-Jarrod777 do you wont to go on total drama wiki chat-Jarrod777 Hi Johan ! I have question.Can you ask cavi that can she do a group photo (16 cont.+3 hosts).She didn't answer my question again :(Przemek9514 19:14, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you want get more points you should do new photoPrzemek9514 12:04, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi ! can you ask cavi that is she working about group photo ? and when will she end ?Przemek9514 14:15, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I don't know! Maybey with the sing: if we like it or no :P But I don't know! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 14:42, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) you must vote in r factor tonight you can vote.do you want the next episode XDPrzemek9514 17:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 in heroes vs villains team heroes but in x factor you must see it Przemek9514 19:47, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 you must vote in 5th ep just one song.in 6th ep will be 2 songs can you ask cavi that is she doing a group photo because she doesnt want talk with me IF SHE WILL DO IT SHE WILL WIN PLACE IN FINAL 3 go to x factor's page vote in x factor vote in x factor HI DANIEL !!! XD JARROD IS UNFAIR ! HE TOLD OR LEANNE WILL BE 5TH SEASON OR ANIA WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM TOTAL DRAMA FLAME SEASON 4 !!!!! Przemek9514 19:03, lip 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 THANK YOU YOU ARE ONLY FAIR HOST OF TOTAL DRAMA FLAME WIKIA !Przemek9514 19:06, lip 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i added you :) Sure, but where should I choose? ChloeNew22 You can joint to r factor just with '''NEW' contestantsPrzemek9514 13:58, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 whic outfit of katheryn i can choose ?Przemek9514 15:52, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Very nice ! Go ON CHAT AT 8:30 PM.We will talk about points.The voting will be closea at 10:00pm.2 contestants whose will get the most of votes will be nominated.We will choose who will be eliminated!Przemek9514 16:41, lip 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 GO ON CHAT ! JUSGES WILL CHOOSE WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED !Przemek9514 19:35, lip 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 go on chat we must talk about pointsPrzemek9514 18:59, lip 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok i will do it ,but you must send me this video xDPrzemek9514 16:38, sie 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Plik:Sddd.pngPrzemek9514 16:46, sie 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Sorry. I don't know. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 13:57, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Yes, but first you must be an admin. Second, you must find "Wikia Labs" Than, click at the chat "Active" And that's all. If you didn't understand, you can ask me. And then can you please ask Cavi if she had a message from a user called "Mocky"? ;) Because I leave her a message, but she didn't answer again. (I leaved a message on Total Drama Danger Wiki) Also, would you like to ask her, if she makes a new season of TD Danger, can Julie be in it? :) Thanks, bye Johan! ♥Mocky♥ 14:02, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Cinema - JOIN HERE '''!Przemek9514 16:00, sie 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi TDFANFRENCH! Can I use Flora in my fanfiction? She will debut at the merge. Is that ok?? --Lulucas777 17:39, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thank you! Can I use her new clothes instead? And here is the link!: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island:_Take_II --Lulucas777 17:45, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Johan You know you're still on the chat, right? xD So, chat! ♥Mocky♥ 09:48, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) frame|She's Ashley. Please help me with the hair and the clothes!Here's she! ♥Mocky♥ 09:52, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) frame|With her hairHair-Mania! XD ♥Mocky♥ 10:22, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) PTP WIKI AWARDS IN 1 HOUR !!! CEREMONY WILL BE ON CHAT !!!! GO ON CHAT !!!! :)Przemek9514 18:01, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi how r U ? are you mad on me ?Przemek9514 14:09, sie 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I HATE YOU AND YOU ARE FATCree^^E 19:13, sie 7, 2011 (UTC)Cree^^E hey get on the totaldramaisland.wikia.com chat ASAP-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:21, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) but you aren't lock Przemek9514 16:44, sie 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 '''http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Courtneybarf888 <= CLICK THERE !!! Hi Johan do you want to my new camp ? Star of the MusicPrzemek9514 15:23, sie 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Money,Money,Money - JOIN THERE ! ITS THE LAST SEASON !Przemek9514 10:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 whats wrong with you ?did you had hard night ? Przemek9514 11:11, cze 23, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Do you really want quit ? http://pl.specialnaporaka.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Pora%C5%BCka:_Powr%C3%B3t_na_Hawaje LOOK ! MARYVETTE IS STOLLEN !!! DO YOU WANT TALK ? :) Przemek9514 11:48, cze 23, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 please tell Emonga tha you dont quit and she cant take your place.... but Im happy that you stay in show :) Przemek9514 20:21, cze 23, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 I didnt know that Maryvette changed name on Tiana ! http://pl.specialnaporaka.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Pora%C5%BCka:_Powr%C3%B3t_na_Hawaje Courtneybarf and Lalak stolen our characters ! Przemek9514 11:44, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Przemek9514 You have 7 hours and 45 minutes to end the challange ! Challange : Pink or blue clothes ! Przemek9514 12:17, cze 26, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 RUSSEL DID HIS PHOTO ! THANK YOU ! :D I LOVE YOU ! I THINK THAT MY DRAWING WILL BE MUCH BETTER ON CORRECTED PHOTO OF CATHERINE ! THANK YOU ^^ Catherine977 19:15, cze 26, 2012 (UTC)Catherine977 hello,can you go to the chat and help me in points ? Przemek9514 19:20, cze 26, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi ! Challange : Your contestant must be in Pyjama Time : 23 hours and 11 minutes Przemek9514 20:55, cze 26, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you will not stop do pics for russel I will kill you XD Przemek9514 20:05, cze 27, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 PLEASE,POINTS FOR RUSSEL BUT FOR HIS REAL PHOTO ! 17 points for Russel ? Are you kidding me ? Lets see on his REAL photo ! Hey ;-D Challange : Your contestant must look like music star Time : 9 hours and 32 minutes ! Przemek9514 10:30, cze 28, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok im sorry i should fire you but you cant close episodes without my permission and remember contestant can quit AFTER results ! :) Przemek9514 14:25, cze 28, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok :) today is NO ELIMINATION SO EASY :) IM HAPPY THAT WE STILL FRIENDS :D Przemek9514 16:18, cze 28, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 LOL !!! CHALLANGE : YOUR CONTESTANT MUST LOOK LIKE EMO ! TIME : 3 HOURS AND 5 MINUTES !!! GREATE !!!! TROLOLOLO :D I LOVE IT :D I WAS THINKING WTF ?! DAKOTA ?! LOL XD BUT IT WILL BE SARAH XD NICE,BUT REMEMBER THAT ANIA HAVE NEW OUTFIT :D BUT I LOVE IT !!!! GREAT JOB ! HI !!! YOU HAVE 13 HOURS TO DO EMO PICTURE !!! :) Przemek9514 20:24, cze 29, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 You have only 10 hours to do Emo picture ! JOHAN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE +/- 10 HOURS SO SEND ME YOUR PHOTOS PLEASE ! TODAY IS ELIMINATION EPISODE !!!! D: Przemek9514 13:10, cze 30, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok please delete oswald's elimination ! Challange for the next episode : Your contestant must look like one of previous winners of my camps ;) time : 22 hours and 24 minutes Przemek9514 21:38, cze 30, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Johan,Demetria,Sarah and Oswald are in bottom4 ! Vote now ! Przemek9514 16:10, lip 2, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Johan!I can't believe I'm vote off and I'm so sad!I'm lost!I'll never win! Przemek said:talk with Johan maybe he will use his ticket and save you :p Sarah7545 20:11, lip 2, 2012 (UTC)Sarah7545 Challange : Your contestant must look like football player Time :' 21' hours and 18 minutes Przemek9514 21:44, lip 2, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Challange : Contestant must black tie ! Time : 22 hours and 45 minutes Przemek9514 20:16, lip 3, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 what about bottom2 ? do you want use golden ticket to safe them or what ??? Przemek9514 13:26, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 2 hours and 44 minutes to end episode ! Przemek9514 16:17, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Challange : You must do pic which must tell me : I want be in the finale !!! :D You must draw that you want ! Time : 23 hours ! Przemek9514 20:01, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 Challange : Your contestant must held suitcase with money Time : 24 hours and 20 minutes *on your pic must be all finalists ! for example : *If Johan will win = johan must held suitcase with money and we must see ania and julie crying *If Julie will win = Julie must held suitcase with money and we must see Ania and Johan crying *If Ania will win = Ania must held suitcase with money and we must see Julie and Johan crying 18 minutes to results ! Przemek9514 15:42, lip 7, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514 hello,do you want be judge in my new camp ? Przemek9514 20:21, lip 18, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514